Say It
by xNanaki
Summary: [AU] Sólo tenía que imaginarlo, no arruinarlo en el proceso. [Roxas/Sora]


**Say it**

**Prólogo**: Accidentalmente

**Escrito para la tabla de 30 vicios **

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

•

•

•

—Lo lamento, Roxas.

—No hay nada que lamentar Naminé. Entiendo…

Había una sonrisa triste en sus ojos, podía verlo. La muchacha frente a él había sido cuidadosa en sus palabras, sus ojos azules profundos ya no mostraban su reflejo y Roxas aún aturdido por la situación. Era algo que eventualmente _tenía _que suceder. No había sido accidentalmente, era algo provocado por acciones que tuvieron sus consecuencias, nefastas y vacías consecuencias. Ahí parado en el patio del colegio con su corazón en la mano mientras Naminé se despedía y le daba la espalda alejándose. El romance no estaba hecho para él, Roxas pudo comprobar; en quince años de vida jamás había sentido tal desgarro en su alma como ese preciso momento. Dicen que en la adolescencia las emociones se sienten a flor de piel y cada momento es como una montaña rusa; puede llevarte al cielo o al infierno dependiendo la situación…

… Y ahora mismo se sentía más en el infierno que en el cielo. La lluvia salpicaba intensa en su camisa escolar a cuadros, pero no la sentía. Roxas Strife no podía discernir el frío que le provocaba esas gotas húmedas que traspasaban su ropa. No. Toda su atención estaba en esa espalda menuda que alguna vez, por dos años, se había acurrucado en sus brazos desnudos en una cama. Miró por última vez aquel resquicio de romance que quedaba en ellos; para luego empezar a caminar para otro lado. El tiempo lo cura todo, aún cuando no había sido una situación que no se había presentado accidentalmente, que había sido culpa de la negligencia de ellos, de las discusiones sin resolver, de los reclamos infinitos que nunca habían sido escuchados, Roxas lo sabía racionalmente hablando pero no entendía el porqué ese día Naminé se había llevado con ella una porción de su corazón que él necesitaba de nuevo para sanar.

Pero ahora mismo no era su preocupación, en el fondo de su alma Roxas sentía la impotencia de tener consciencia sobre los acontecimientos y la impotencia lo devoraba, su sangre hervía en rabia hacia mismo.

Los días pasaban, de manera lenta. Sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse por su estado de ausencia, le hablaban pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio ajeno a su actualidad. Dicen que la costumbre y rutina pueden causar aburrimiento en una persona. Dicen que el adolescente olvida una vez que tiene un nuevo juguete. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero Roxas no encontraba sentido a lo que decían; él lo estaba viviendo y no veía que pasara todo aquello. Él estaba contento en su rutina, él no quería otro juguete (de hecho dudaba de querer abrirse a otra persona) y ciertamente el tiempo no estaba curando nada.

Un golpe en seco en su escritorio lo hizo respingar y dejar de prestar atención a la ventana. Frunció su ceño algo molesto y contesto peor.

—¿Qué?

—Ugh, eso es todo. Ya no lo aguanto más, me estás ya dando lástima viejo—. Hayner reventó y arremetió contra él. Se sentaba delante suyo, y ahora mismo estaban en el primer receso. Aparentemente la mayoría estaba terminando de almorzar, las loncheras en los escritorios decían eso.

—No es mi problema, mira para otro lado si te da lastima—. Volvió su atención a la ventana, restándole importancia no obstante su compañera de asiento le tiró de una oreja obligándolo a fruncir el ceño y cerrar un ojo—. Olette duele…

—Deberías escucharnos Roxas. Llevas así tres semanas—. Olette soltó su oreja pero lo miró con preocupación—. Entiendo como si te sientes pero…

—Si entiendes entonces déjenme en paz.

La campana dio la alerta que el primer receso había terminado y Roxas agradeció aquello. Muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba portando como un cretino. Lo sabía. Ventus había intercambiado unas palabras y no habían terminado muy bien. Era como si todo lo molestará y la mínima cosa lo hiciera sentirse irritado y simplemente empujar a todo el mundo a un lado. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto las palabras salían de su boca antes de darse cuenta. Él sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que disculparse, todo esto pasaba accidentalmente. Antes de que pudiera remediarlo. Exasperado, revolvió sus cabellos mientras escuchaba ausente lo que restaba de clase. No le importaba. No había nada que lo incentivará en esa aula.

Necesitaba estar solo. Huir de quienes lo conocían y se preocupaban, ya que todo en él terminaba en diálogos agresivos y evasivos. Roxas no buscaba descargar su frustración en ellos solo quería estar en soledad con su miserable existencia. Y entonces le vino a la mente una anécdota de Cloud que siempre le pareció patética y hasta graciosa, pero por ahora parecía algo viable.

La salida llegó para él; guardó un cuaderno vacío en la mochila, y caminó procurando mirar el suelo. Ignoró a sus amigos, quienes seguro tenían la mirada fija en él, temía cruzar miradas con Naminé si lo hacía una parte de él que aún no sanaba podría volver a romperse en varios fragmentos. No. No quería que sucediera otra vez. Roxas caminó lentamente a los casilleros, cambio su calzado y notó que apenas eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde. Debía salir del lugar antes de que se terminaran encontrando. Necesitaba aire, refrescar las ideas y salir del mismo agujero en el que se encontraba. Apresurado tomó su patineta y abandonó el edificio.

El aire libre le hacía bien, sus ojos azules de veían como dos pozos vacíos, quería cambiar la situación en la que estaba al menos por estos momentos respirar de la realidad y creer que estaba en una especie de realidad dónde él estaba bien. Dónde era feliz….

… No tuvo más dudas y paró en un supermercado que tenía fama por vender alcohol a menores. Cargando su bicicleta debajo de su brazo, y aún con los ojos fijos en el suelo paseó por las góndolas. Tenía que admitir que ni siquiera era consciente de que existiera tanta variedad. Buscaba algo fuerte, como lo que había hecho que Cloud se confesara a Tifa aquella fiesta de egresados, pero tampoco tanto como lo que había ingerido Ven en la fiesta de año nuevo. Esa noche su hermano había terminado en el hospital con un casi coma etílico. Algo intermedio. Agarro una petaca de una heladera y una botella de tequila. El encargado lo miró, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca en su camisa se leía Cid.

—No se que está pasando por tu cabeza chico, pero está mierda no ayuda—. Paso los códigos por la máquina—. No preguntaré, solo es una advertencia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—. Y aunque la risa no salía, Roxas sonrió en su mente—. Gracias, supongo.

Esa tarde terminó arriba de la torre del reloj. Solo y más miserable, y completamente ajeno a este mundo. La cerveza yacía en el suelo ya vacía y tomaba del pico de la botella el tequila. La vida era ridícula y lo que se decía no era cierto. Una sonrisa melancólica abandonó sus labios; o él era peculiar o todo lo que había escuchado era mentira. No se sentía mejor, no se sentía feliz y si bien estaba perdiendo la consciencia de su alrededor o ya no escuchaba el constante tic Tac del reloj resonar y hacer mella en sus oídos, el rostro de Naminé, la sonrisa de Naminé, inclusive su libreta con dibujos no paraba de repetirse en su mente.

La última gota de tequila se derramó sobre la punta de su lengua y revoleó la botella, estaba enojado y cansado. No le gustaba esta rutina, estaba cansado, ojalá nunca se hubiese entregado a ella… si Roxas pudiese volver el tiempo atrás nunca hubiese asistido a esa prueba de arte para principiantes dónde ella asistía. Pero no podía y ahora debía vivir con ello. Aprender a vivir con ello. No es como si una pérdida pudiese suplirse con otra persona. No, más bien la costumbre hacía superar en este momento la ausencia de alguien a quien quería mucho. Así es, nunca le había podido decir que la amaba porque no estaba seguro y las mentiras y engaños no eran lo suyo. Había sido honesto con ella, y Naminé había decidido que eso no era suficiente.

Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta tenía un peso extra en el regazo. Y no tenía la vista en condiciones para enfocar correctamente.

"_¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca ibas a mirarme… Roxas"_

Se frotó los ojos estaba seguro de que alguién estaba hablando con él pero el sonido no llegaba claro a sus oídos. Era una voz que sonaba en su cabeza. Roxas revoleó sus ojos, estaba totalmente ebrio y nada tenía sentido.

—Genial ahora estoy alucinando—. Bufó arrastrando la voz sus párpados pesaban su cabeza daba vueltas y aludía al exceso de alcohol que había en su sistema para hablar consigo mismo. Había algo en sus piernas pequeño y oscuro. Como si fuese un peluche.

"_Oye, soy bastante real sabes. No una alucinación, me ofende que digas eso"_

La criatura en sí había cruzado sus brazos y hasta él podía discernir que estaba ofendido. Tenía sus pequeños brazos cruzados y los ojos (que se asemejaban a dos bolas pequeñas amarillas) tenían un brillo bastante opacado. Sonrió de lado, era como su reflejo, pero en versión pequeña. Nunca había escuchado de sufrir alucinaciones esas en las que uno interactúa con uno mismo. Cómo las que estaba experimentando él. La criatura continuó:

"_Roxas necesito que hagas algo por mí"_

—Hah, no pued-o hacer nadaaa por nosotros amigo. Ella se fuere lejooos—. Estaba hablando con sí mismo, debía hacerse entender que Naminé no iba a volver.

"_¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando, solo se que llevo esperando tres años por esto. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti"_

La conversación ya se estaba tornando extraña. ¿Podría ser que ya no pudiese dialogar consigo mismo? ¿Qué ni siquiera pudiese entenderse a sí mismo? Quizá no estaba sano mentalmente, esa sería otra opción. Una válida. Decidió seguirle la corriente a su voz interna, estaba demasiado ebrio para relacionar cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle.

—¿Qué n-necesitamos para estar bii-iien?

"_No sé si ambos estaremos bien pero yo probablemente" _hubo una pausa, la criatura jugaba con sus dedos buscando como expresarse. Era como él mismo. Era él de hecho en su propio delirio. _"Necesito que me des vida. ¡No tienes que ocuparte de mi! Solo imaginarme para que pueda intentar tener una vida"._

"Una vida". Se oía maravilloso, era algo que no experimentaba en un mes. Que no había gozado en bastante tiempo. Roxas abrazó a su alucinación ya que la consideraba una parte de él. E hizo lo que su voz interna le pedía, porque le parecía que tenía coherencia. Recordó a su gato que había fallecido hacía ya un par de años y a Lea un amigo que había dejado atrás Ven cuando se mudaron. Al fallecer su gato se había producido el primer quiebre en su persona. Y lo de Lea recordó como Ven se había enojado por dicha mudanza y se había aislado en su cuarto por una semana. La semana más solitaria de su vida. Jamás había experimentado una casa más silenciosa que aquella. Todo eso, su yo interno materializado frente a sus ojos en una pequeña criatura oscura le llevaron a la cuenta de su soledad. Y de cómo algo, cualquier cosa, debía cambiar.

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que cabeza se recostara sobre el ladrillo a su lado y cayera en brazos de Morfeo. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó hasta la cabeza de la criatura…

… Y era una pena que Roxas no estuviera despierto para ver la mano humana que le secaba la lágrima con el pulgar. Accidente o no su vida iba a dar un giro significativo que no estaba del todo preparado para afrontar.

•

•

•

**Tbc**


End file.
